


A Beating Heart

by UncrewedCandy29



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hints of narusaku, Hints of sasuhina, ShikaTema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrewedCandy29/pseuds/UncrewedCandy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gave Shikamaru a day off from the Hokage office. Shikamaru spends the day with Temari. Its the first time Temari - and probably the last time - went for an ice skating. It can't be that bad... right? .: Canonverse AU. ShikaTema one-shot :.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere – during a wedding XD. I apologize beforehand if the characters are OOC. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Don't forget to drop a comment and kudos!

Nara Temari – formerly known as Subaku no Temari – is a well known kunoichi. Sister to the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara and the master of puppeteer, Kankuro. She was – and still is a fearsome shinobi. She's also the wife of Nara Shikamaru, hence her last name  _Nara_ .

Of course once she's married to the lazy nin, you'd expect her to be a 24/7 housewife after seeing how 'capable' Shikamaru is. But no. If you really knew her, she not the kind to just sit at home and gossip mindlessly. Even after marriage, she occasionally does a mission or two every month. She couldn't stay away from home _that_ long – _Kami_ knows what's going to happen to the Nara household if she isn't there to keep things straight. She does sometimes wonder how Yoshino could handle two Naras at the same time.

The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, had given Shikamaru a few days off – even the Hokage himself somehow manage to get out of his office that day to spend with his family.

The blonde kunoichi wondered, how the _hell_ did she winded up – with the rest of the Konoha Rookie and Team Gai – standing on top of the _frozen_ pond with a ridiculous pair of shoes. She shivered slightly. She never did like the weather in Kohona after being so used to the dry and hot weather in Suna.

Temari had never worn so many pads of clothing before in her life!

She also had never felt so scared in her whole life.

What _if_ she slips and fall? What _if_ the ice cracks? What _if_ she died there? She didn't want to die tragically like that! Thousands of 'what if's ran through her mind. She snapped out of her reverie as she felt a pair of calloused hands squeezed her hand slightly, trying to reassure her.

Her teal eyes met with the owner of the hand – dark brown eyes staring back at her, amused. She gritted her teeth and – with what's left of her pride, she glared at the man before her. "Shut up," Temari snapped. She was so sure that he would be bursting out of laughter anytime soon.

If this _scene_ right here reaches Kankuro's ears, she will never live to see the day.

She glanced towards the couple nearest to them. Hyuuga – no, Uchiha Hinata was able to stand on these _skates_ , with the help of Sasuke of course. Hinata, the clumsiest kunoichi she knew, could stand properly. What about Temari?!

She wondered how can people in general could stand – and move – in these ridiculous skates?!

Temari gripped his hand in a death grip. Shikamaru could have sworn his poor hands would be bruised badly by the end of the day.

She remained unmoving, afraid that she might slip and fall on her bum if she did tried to move. But then again… she might – scratch that, 100% chance she will drag him down too. Now that's a sight she got to see.

"What a drag," she heard him drawled.

Her eyes snapped to him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he replied. "You sure you want to do this?"

The blonde kunoichi replied with a sharp look. Shikamaru sigh and mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath. He was lucky she didn't hear him or else… there will be consequences. "Look," he said. "All you have to do is slide your foot after the other. It shouldn't be that hard, even Hinata could do it."

Temari licked her dry lips and nodded.

She slid her right foot after the left and she begin to move. Her teal eyes brightened. She moved forward and Shikamaru skated backwards – since she's still clinging to him. He was extremely careful not to let her skates bump onto his. He rather not take the chance of falling down – ungracefully.

After what it felt like hours, Shikamaru released her hands and her eyes widen in fear. Her balance went off and she slam into his chest. The force of impact made him lose his footing and slammed hard on the hard, cold ice. Stars were dancing in his vision. He grimaced at the sharp pain on the back of his head.

He lifted his head slightly, sandy blonde hair obscuring his view. His heartbeat racing a little too fast for his liking. He breathed out a tired breath through his mouth and leaned his head on the ice. He would have been in his house – maybe sneak a nap or two – if it wasn't for Naruto dragging him along with one of his plans.

"Oi Shikamaru!" he heard Naruto shouting. "There's kids here ya' know."

Temari's head snapped up and bark a retort to the blond man – Hokage or not she didn't care, well at that time at least. He could spot the faint blush on her cheek and he too was sure that he's supporting the same shade of blush as hers.

_How troublesome._


End file.
